À l'improviste
by ocean-warrior17
Summary: Reita x Yuukai ... j'aime bien ce couple du JFan Tour. Ils m'inspirent...Gazette, Reita, jrock, visual kei, jfan tour


_Note de l'auteur : Non... NON pas encore!!!!!! Oui oui, encore. Voici un autre slash d'un couple sortit de BlaSt Fusion. C'est une amie qui me l'a inspiré en me sortant une réplique trop marrante. _

_Disclaimer : Arggg... c'est gossant à la fin... mais je ne possède pas Reita ni aucun autre J-Rocker. Mais Yuukai m'appartient, ainsi que BlaSt Fusion et ce que le groupe inclut._

* * *

**À l'improviste**

Yuukai était dans la lune, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable. Elle se trouvait dans une loge au sous-sol, tout près des installations menant à la scène. Le concert débutait dans un peu moins de 2heure et la claviériste cherchait un moyen de connecter les bruits de son portable sur le clavier. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas la fin du monde... mais elle y tenait énormément. Le cadeau qu'on lui avait offert au Noël dernier était un atout magistral quand on savait comment s'en servir. Malheureusement, les instructions anglaises étaient aussi compréhensibles que les japonaises, de quoi la rendre folle. Yuukai finit par sortir des vapes et soupira longuement. Continuellement, son portable affichait connections impossible, erreur de matériel.

- Je vais lancer ce putain d'ordinateur par la fenêtre, grommela-t-elle.

- Bonne chance, il n'y a pas de fenêtre, fit une voix derrière elle.

Yuukai sursauta et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Elle se retourna vivement pour constater que Reita la regardait, amusé, accoté sur le cadre de porte.

- Tu veux me tuer, souffla la jeune femme en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le bassiste se contenta de lui sourire et de s'avancer doucement, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Yuukai, faisant exprès de souffler dans le cou de la femme qu'il savait folle de ce genre d'attention.

- Quelques problèmes informatiques? Susurra le jeune homme en avisant le «connections impossible» clignotant à l'écran.

Yuukai mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, se remettant du frisson qu'il avait très volontairement provoqué. Elle regarda à son tour l'écran et hocha de la tête, découragée.

- Lève-toi, je vais tenter de t'arranger ça, déclara promptement Reita, en reculant la chaise pour permettre à la jeune femme de se lever sans problème.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, dans l'espoir que Reita puisse connecter finalement son portable sur le clavier. Le bassiste analysa les fils connectés, survola sommairement les instructions et finit par sourire, satisfait. Il changea deux fils d'endroit et réessaya la connection. Aussi facilement, le portable reconnut le clavier et un nouveau programme s'afficha pour transférer des chansons du clavier au portable et vice-versa.

- Je suis vraiment stupide, bougonna Yuukai.

Reita se leva, toujours ce sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il s'étira longuement et fit un pas de plus vers la claviériste.

- Merci Reita, je t'adore, fit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser commença tout bêtement, pour s'intensifier par la suite. Reita rapprocha le corps frêle de sa copine contre le sien. Yuukai était déjà toute habillée et coiffée pour le concert plus tard et elle était absolument ravissante. Et par-dessus le marché, elle sentait divinement bon, de quoi l'inciter à poursuivre le baiser, simplement pour humer l'effluve fruité qu'elle dégageait. Après un petit moment, Yuukai se recula et plongea le bleu de ses yeux dans le noir de ceux de son amant.

- Je te rappelle que nous avons un concert dans deux heures et que ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit à l'instant même.

Reita haussa les épaules et se réappropria les lèvres de Yuukai, qui malgré son objection, ne poussa pas plus loin ses commentaires. À quoi bon, il embrassait si bien... et elle avait probablement autant envie que lui de continuer leurs mamours. Le bassiste laissa les lèvres de sa compagne, légèrement humides et rosées, pour descendre les siennes sur le cou de la jeune femme. Yuukai prit soin de retirer ses loques blondes pour donner libre accès à cette zone toute sensible qu'étaient son cou et sa nuque. Reita savait parfaitement cela et l'exploitait à bon escient. Il était doux et délicat, ses baisers étaient tous brûlants et sa langue mimait parfaitement les caresses de ses lèvres.

- Reita... soupira Yuukai, non moins ennuyée que de plus en plus étourdie.

Et le bassiste n'aida en rien. Il s'insinua sous le chandail élaboré de la claviériste pour laisser ses doigts pianoter sur la peau d'une chaleur assez impressionnant. Yuukai se demandait continuellement comment il faisait pour la surprendre chaque fois qu'ils avaient un moment pour se rapprocher... plus intimement.

Reita remonta scrupuleusement le haut que portait Yuukai pour le laisser choir au sol, sans plus de considération pour la magnifique pièce de vêtement. Il faut dire que cette considération était très loin dans l'esprit de Yuukai également, qui voyait littéralement embrouillé. Le bassiste de perdit pas de temps et détacha le soutien-gorge blanc de la jeune femme, baissa doucement les bretelles de celui-ci jusqu'à ce que le morceau de vêtement tombe de lui-même. Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de la poitrine de la jeune femme et s'employèrent à la combler de toutes les caresses et attentions qu'une femme peut rêver. Sa bouche se joignit à ses mains, alliant succions, léchouilles, embrassades et mordillements aux simples caresses du bout des doigts.

- Reita, nous avons un... un concert... balbutia Yuukai, coupée par la sensation qu'avait provoqué l'intrusion de son charmant copain sous sa jupe.

Ses mains ardentes parcouraient ses hanches et ses cuisses, ne semblant pas se lasser de l'incroyable douceur de l'endroit. Ses doigts se firent un chemin jusqu'à la culotte que portait la jeune femme pour la lui enlever aisément. Soudain, sortant partiellement de la torpeur dans laquelle Reita l'avait plongé, elle réalisa que son amant avait toujours ses vêtements et que, concert ou non, il était bien trop tard pour rebrousser le chemin.

La claviériste glissa à son tour ses mains sous le chandail de Reita pour apprécier son torse magnifiquement bien découpé. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles des pectoraux et des abdos se contracter légèrement alors que Reita se tenait légèrement penché pour parsemer de baisers le cou et les épaules de sa belle. Il la prit par les fesses et la plaqua plus fermement contre lui, assez pour que la jeune femme puisse comprendre que son homme avait drôlement besoin d'enlever ses pantalons... Peu après que le chandail ait échoué sur le sien, Yuukai s'attaqua à la ceinture que portait le bassiste. En un rien de temps, la boucle fut défaite et les pantalons glissèrent d'eux-mêmes, étant un peu large. Reita dégagea ses pieds du pantalon et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Yuukai.

- Tu penses toujours au concert? Minauda ce dernier, en s'assurant que Yuukai comprenne... physiquement, que ce n'était pas son cas.

- Je... non... enfin oui mais...

Son souffle coupa littéralement avec l'intrusion des doigts de Reita dans ses profondeurs abondamment humides. Cela faisait le bonheur du bassiste, il savait faire du bon travail lorsqu'il la constatait aussi mouillée. Il poussa ses doigts un peu plus profondément et apprécia l'ondulation légère qu'eut Yuukai. Son réflexe fut de serrer Reita dans ses bras, plus fort et plus passionnément, en dévorant pratiquement ses lèvres. Le bassiste recula peu à peu vers le mur qui se trouvait derrière Yuukai. Il se savait fort, mais préférait avoir un certain support pour que la demoiselle ne se sente aucunement inconfortable. Plus il se rapprochait du mur, plus ses va et vient se firent rapides et insistants. Bientôt, Yuukai se trouva dos au mur. Reita passa un bras possessive autour de la taille de la jeune femme et poursuivit ses va et vient, très efficaces puisque Yuukai gémissait maintenant, de petits soupirs qui la rendaient irrésistibles.

- Tu es magnifique, tu le savais? Murmura le bassiste à l'oreille de sa partenaire.

- Non, mais ça fait... hmmmfff...

Yuukai du retenir un demi cri qui manqua de lui échappa alors que Reita avait joint un troisième doigts au lot. Il accéléra, une fois de plus, admirant la claviériste dont les joues étaient roses de plaisir. Alors que la tête de la jeune femme commençait à lui tourner, le bassiste retira ses doigts et observa, amusé le visage d'indignation que Yuukai lui offrit.

- Je te déteste, fit-elle.

- Et moi je t'aime, sourit Reita en donna un bécot sur les lèvres de Yuukai.

S'en suivit un long baiser langoureux, interminable. Mais Yuukai avait d'autres plans, dont celui de combler son cher Reita autant qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui brisa le baiser pour pouvoir descendre ses attentions sur le cou, le haut du torse et bientôt les mamelons du bassiste. Contre toute attente, cette zone était probablement aussi sensible que sa propre poitrine, Yuukai l'avait constaté mainte fois alors qu'elle savait retiré de plaintes d'encouragement de la part du bassiste. La seconde où elle déposait ses lèvres sur le bout de chair rose, Reita en avait la chair de poule pendant de longues secondes. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Pour encourager les actions de sa chérie, Reita passa ses doigts fins dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme, qui sourit contre son torse.

Yuukai poursuivit sa descente vers le boxer gris que Reita portait. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'un sous-vêtement pas trop serré, car il aurait probablement souffert de sa situation présente. Déjà que le bassiste pouvait sentir chaque battement de cœur résonner dans tout son membre, tant il était gorgé de sang, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de pression. Il baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard amoureux de Yuukai qui déposait des baisers mouillés sur son bas ventre, jouant de ses doigts sur l'élastique de la barrière de tissue qui la séparait de son but. À ce stade, elle du se mettre à genou, ce qui fit rougir Reita. L'image était relativement très érotique... du moins de son point de vue, et Yuukai avec ses cheveux dorés et ses magnifiques courbes collait parfaitement avec l'image.

Rapidement, la claviériste se débarrassa du boxer qui était quelque peu gênant et pu constater avec quel impatience son amant attendait ce moment. Elle débuta simplement, du bout des lèvres, pour laisser anticiper la suite. Ses lèvres se faisaient douce et advenante, prenant tout le temps de savourer chaque parcelle de la peau à vif de son amour. Reita avait balancé la tête à l'arrière et respirait de façon saccadée. Il était tellement beau et sexy et si excitant de la sorte, Yuukai sentit un pincement dans se bas ventre et se trouva heureuse de ne pas avoir de sous-vêtement en ce moment même...

Les doigts de la jeune femme trouvèrent leur place à la base de l'érection de Reita, serrant adéquatement, assez pour faire une délicieuse pression qui comblait visiblement son amant. Sa bouche engloba le haut du membre de son amour pour serrer son emprise et descendre lentement, langoureusement, jusqu'à rejoindre ses doigts. Ce qui était merveilleux avec Reita, c'est qu'il était très bien... équipé et juste assez pour qu'elle puisse le prendre dans toute sa longueur sans s'étouffer... un bien bel avantage lorsqu'on pense que Reita craquait littéralement pour cette action en particulier. La claviériste poussa le plus loin possible et arracha un gémissement des plus délectables de la part de Reita. Elle reprit la manœuvre et réussissait chaque fois à provoquer un long frisson de plaisir à son amant.

Dans le corridor, on entendit clairement Miyavi claironner que tous les groupes étaient demandés à la salle de réunion avant le concert. Il s'approchait dangereusement de la salle ou Yuukai et Reita se trouvait pratiquement nu...

- Oh fuck, fit Reita en regardant la porte, affolé.

Yuukai couina de stupeur en regardant autour d'elle un endroit où se cacher. Elle pointa vivement la porte d'un petit placard dans le fond de la salle. Reita comprit qu'ils devaient se dépêcher avant que Miyavi n'ouvre la porte. Puisque c'était clair que le chanteur ne pouvait pas ne pas ouvrir cette porte où une pancarte rose vif indiquait : ne pas déranger...

Yuukai et Reita coururent vers le petit placard et le bassiste referma la porte rapidement. Une fois dans la salle particulièrement restreinte, il regarda se qu'il croyait être Yuukai et se mit à rire.

- Chut! Il va nous entendre! Chuchota Yuukai en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de Reita.

- Tout cela est drôlement excitant, tu ne trouves pas ma belle princesse? Fit Reita, le plus bas possible en serrant un peu plus la claviériste déjà collée contre lui.

Il y eut un silence et Yuukai émit un petit gloussement. La porte du local s'ouvrit bel et bien et Miyavi se mit à siffloter joyeusement. Il regarda le portable, prit place sur la chaise et fouina un peu.

Reita avait prit Yuukai par les fesses pour la soulever adéquatement. Il avait un accès privilégié à sa belle musicienne qui, pour taire ses soupirs, embrassait avec vigueur le bassiste. Il répondait positivement à ces bécots enflammés. Entre temps, il se positionna de manière judicieuse afin de pouvoir, sans trop de difficulté, satisfaire sa compagne sans s'épuiser. Yuukai entoura les hanches de Reita avec ses cuisses, sachant qu'il était amplement en mesure de la supporter pour un bon moment dans cette position. Appuyée contre le mur, elle-même était confortable et trouvait la position vraiment excitante. Même si Miyavi se trouvait toujours dans la pièce, Reita ne perdit pas de temps et pénétra doucement Yuukai qui étouffa avec brio le gémissement que ce geste provoqua.

Le bassiste faisait des va et vient long, profond et mesuré, pour maintenir le plaisir encore longtemps. Yuukai se pressait contre lui et l'embrassait fiévreusement, défoulant tout le plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer autrement. Elle ondulait quelque fois les hanches, amenant les pénétrations à varier leur angle et créer encore plus de voluptueuses sensations. Une fois de plus, elle avait le tournis et, malgré le fait qu'il fait très noir, réussissait à savoir qu'elle voyait embrumé à nouveau. Reita donna quelques puissants coups de reins, entendant clairement le son étranglé qui sortit de la bouche de Yuukai. Il avança la tête pour couvrir de baiser le haut de la poitrine de la jeune femme, endroit facile d'accès avec cette position. Le couple ne savait pas si Miyavi se trouvait toujours dans la pièce mais il savait qu'ils étaient attendus pour la réunion.

Reita donna tout ce qu'il avait, de rapides coups. Il sentait rebondir la poitrine de Yuukai, poitrine partiellement presser contre lui. Rapidement, il vint en Yuukai. La claviériste ne tarda pas également, cette nouvelle chaleur envahissante semblant créer une totale commotion dans son ventre. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête et une explosion de sensations jusqu'au bout des orteils. Elle serra Reita contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de son partenaire pour refouler les gémissements beaucoup trop bruyants qu'elle aurait bien voulu faire.

Après s'être retiré, Reita déposa précautionneusement Yuukai au sol. Il étira ses bras et soupira de soulagement.

- Tu crois qu'il est parti? Demanda tout bas Yuukai.

Reita et elle écoutèrent. Le silence était parfait, avec un peu de chance, le chanteur était parti.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de chance que nous puissions le savoir sans ouvrir cette porte, constata Reita.

Il sentit l'approbation muette de Yuukai mais attendit près de cinq minutes avant d'ouvrir finalement la porte. C'est avec soulagement qu'il constata que Miyavi était parti. Yuukai expira bruyamment. Puis, elle se mit à rire. Reita éclata également. Le couple se rhabilla le plus rapidement possible pour monter à l'étage. Yuukai avait oublié son clavier, et peu lui importait. Elle était sur un «boost» d'énergie incroyable et ses consoeurs le constatèrent rapidement.

- Tu es radieuse Yuukai chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as mangé? Demanda Kazan en voyant le sourire illuminé qu'affichait la claviériste.

- Radieuse ou pas, le concert est dans près de 30 minutes et tu es drôlement en retard, fit Sasuga, les poings sur les hanches.

Banira et Satoo regardèrent Reita qui avait ce même air comblé au visage et toutes les deux en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il était sans doute la cause de cette énergie. Les filles écoutaient M. Hitoyoma déblatérer ses informations débiles de chaque avant concert. Banira s'approcha subtilement de sa claviériste qui, les yeux perdus dans le lointain, semblait flotter dans ses rêves drôlement agréables...

- Toi et Reita êtes arrivés bien tard... étiez-vous ensemble? Demanda à voix basse la guitariste.

Son ton était assez suggestif pour suggérer exactement ce que le couple avait fait ensemble. Yuukai rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne le dirons pas. Banira et moi pouvons te dire que les show sont encore plus intéressants avec un regain d'énergie de la sorte, fit Satoo qui s'était approché de l'autre côté.

- Et les fanservice sont encore plus «hots», sourit Banira, en jetant un regard explicite à Hizumi qui lui sourit de la même manière.

Yuukai se tourna vers Reita qui lui sourit amoureusement. Elle convint que le concert allait être particulièrement marrant... et surtout très long ce soir... Puisqu'elle comptait poursuivre ses activités trop rapides à son goût...


End file.
